A Comfort in Quiet
by Peekz
Summary: Big Boss' memories of Paz return and Quiet comforts him in an unusual way.


Warning: This fanfiction contains spoilers for the Metal Gear series mainly Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (This is my first fanfiction and my writing isn't as polished as most authors. Constructive Criticism is appreciated)

It was a late evening on Mother Base and for once Big Boss was spending it relaxing, or at least he was trying to. Earlier that day Boss had returned to Mother Base after being away for an entire week. Of course he was greeted by Ocelot and Kaz the moment he had stepped off and their Bickering began immediately but the one thing they both agreed on that day was that Boss needed a break. The next few days were designated as Big Boss' day off when he only intended to come back for a shower and a meal.

Big Boss stood in front of his mirror in the small bathroom looking at his reflection. His eyes gazed at his weathered face riddled with scars and shrapnel. It had been a while since he'd showered. His face and beard had collected dirt, sand, and the oil from his skin. The only moments he had to was his face was during the short periods of rain while out in the fields. He looked down at the sink where he had set his cassette player before beginning to peel his withered fatigues from his stiff broad shoulders.

Taking days off was such a foreign concept to Boss. The most relaxing he'd ever done was during his 9 year coma and he didn't feel any more rested than before the incident. As he undressed letting his harness drop gently to the floor his mind started to go over that day as it had done many times before. That image of Paz throwing herself from the Helicopter burned into his mind. Her expression, her voice, even the way she smelt. Boss let out a heavy sigh now bare chested in front of the reflection.

After stripping down to nothing and plucking the tie from his shaggy short hair he stepped into the shower. There was barely room to turn in the small portable water closet but it never Bothered him. As he started to wipe the grit off his shoulders he sensed something nearby. He knew exactly who it was. He pushed the upper half of the curtain aside to look out of the shower. He was right. Sitting on the edge of the sink was Quiet.

"Quiet" Big boss grunted. She stood up scantily dressed as usually. Her black Bikini hugged her curves and it seemed like every time he spoke with her she had a new hole torn in her tights. Quiet was the whole reason Mother Base had to get an HR. She parted her lips for a moment before dematerializing into black smoke and leaving the tiny bathroom. Unsure of the reasons behind her unusual behavior he cut his shower short and promptly got dressed.

Boss left the Room wearing a fitting black shirt and forest green Camo pants along with his usual boots. He rubbed the back of his neck with an exhausted sigh. He made his way over to the Medical platform where Quiet usually spent her time. His mind returned to thoughts about Paz again. So many times he imagined her in that room not too far from Quiet's Cage. Every headache he suffered through because of the shrapnel seemed to be orchestrated to that tune she hummed during his visions of her smiling face sitting on that bed.

Boss made his way down the stairs shaking his head of Paz. He rounded the Corner to see Quiet sitting on her Steel cot behind the bars. Quiet's radio blared music, the 80's pop she and Boss enjoyed. Her peach lips curved into a slight smile. She moved towards the bars. It was always difficult to figure out what was on her mind with her lack of words. She Gazed at him and it made Boss weak. Something about her eyes seemed to stare right through whoever her loving gaze landed upon. Boss knew she understood him. She followed his orders so well when they would go into the field together. She pressed up close against the bars. It clicked in his mind

He was lonely and she knew it. Quiet paced her cage looking it over and phased out materializing outside of the cage making her way up the stairs. Boss followed her up onto the platform. Quiet stretched taking in the warmth on her soft skin before glancing back at him. She made her way up the stairs trailing her fingers along the rail. Boss pursued like a lost puppy. Quiet finally stopped next to an unlocked door. She raised a brow at him almost as if she was asking him what was inside.

"Did you see me go in here?" He asked and she responded with a small nod. With a heavy exhale Boss opened the door stepping in. Boss opened the 2nd door and stepped into the small room. The only furniture inside was a small bedside table and an empty hospital bed. Next to the bed on the wall were old photos from the 70's

Quiet bent forward to observe the photos he had collected of the blond girl. She tilted her head looking over the several photos of Paz carefully. She looked at him a bit sadly. Boss sat down on the bed looking down at his boots his eyes avoided Quiet. Boss cared deeply for Quiet but he missed Paz and lately those feelings were hard to forget. Paz was an angel of Peace, Quiet wasn't so innocent. She rested her hand on Boss' shoulder in comfort.

Quiet didn't often make physical contact unless it followed in a tornado of pain. Boss looked up at her and a slight blush crossed her cheeks. Nobody on Mother Base had seen her blush. The Silent assassin hooked her finger over the small string between her breasts that held her bikini together pulling it down just a bit letting her peach areolas peek out from behind what little fabric covered them. Quiet then pulled it up and off revealing her small perky nipples.

He had no idea what she was doing. Boss wasn't sure if she was trying to trick or test him but for now he just stared. He felt frozen and his heart pounded in his chest. It had been a long time since he had spent time like this with a woman. Quiet reached for his hand slowly pulling his glove off of his good hand. She slowly brought his hand to her breast. His skin dry, cracked, and felt like leather while Quiet's skin was soft and warm.

A smile crossed Quiet's face. Relaxing, Boss gently brushed his thumb over her erect nipple. With his heart pounding her started to feel himself start to throb. He leaned forward capturing her nipple in his chapped lips for a brief moment. Quiet moved closer arching into his touch with a small sound of pleasure. She rested a hand in his hair. looking down at him.

With his excitement Boss started to suck and nip at her sensitive body he pulled her as close as she could be with his free arm. Quiet pushed him back forcing him to lay on his back in the Hospital room. She pulled herself overtop of him straddling his pelvis. Her smile grew feeling the bulge in his pants against her. Boss' blood Buzzing he lifted his hips grinding against her through his Pants.

Quiet was now nose to zipper with Boss' pants. Her eyes not leaving his for a moment as she bit the zipper tugging it down. Her bikini bottom already slick with excitement. Quiet wriggled her hips slowly as she pulled his pants down just enough to view the shape of his thick excitement resting to the side of his underwear. Her fingers trailed across his waistband casually while His mind raced so fast he had to calm himself by starting at the ceiling. Her fingers parted from the waistband tracing the shape of his length against his thigh. Quiet's eyes leave Boss' face and watched intently as she tugged his underwear down. A Hardened thick length springs up twitching slightly.

Her eyes lovingly admired it's size and shape. She started to explore the shape of it with her hand running her palm up the base over the tip and back down to the other side as Boss let out a weak shutter. Quiet ducked her head down nuzzling her nose into his pubic hair sucking on the side of the base of his shaft slowly making her way up to the middle. Quiet opened her mouth letting a strand of hot saliva drip from her tongue over the aching head of his manhood. Boss knew she was teasing him as she always did. Quiet dipped down playfully slapping his length against her tongue. Boss glanced down knowing that erotic image of her would be burned into his mind forever.

Quiet wiggled her hips like a playful kitten as she started to feed his shaft into her mouth keeping the base gripped in her slender gentle fingers. She hummed over as she began to bob her head. Her warm mouth wrapped around his sensitive appendage his shaft now slick her her spit. Boss hissed in pleasure. He tilted his head back with a shaken pleasured grunt. He closed his eyes becoming completely absorbed in the pleasure she used to comfort him when suddenly her mouth parted from him.

Opening his eyes Boss was greeted with a pleasant sight of Quiet bent over in front of him as she tore a hole in the back of her pantyhose right over her bikini bottom. She bit her bottom lip tugging her tiny swimsuit bottom to the side proudly baring her slick pink slit to Boss. Boss reached to touch her and she slapped his hand away to tell him he was being too eager. Quiet gave a sly smile before reaching back spreading herself to him giving him a generous view of her wet folds. Boss let out a groan from Quiet's playful torture. He reached Grabbing her hips pulling them down closer his lustful body. He slowly slid his twitching phallus against her needy kitty.

Excited by his sudden roughness she let out a playful moan twisting her hips against his touch. Boss pressed against her his tip pressing slowly into her entrance. Things were getting real now for Quiet. She wasn't sure if she could take him all the way. She had never been with a man as thick as Boss. A nervous look crossed her face as Boss started to lift his hips. Quiet arched her back and rocked her hips slowly easing him into her body. Gripping his legs she took him in the entire way. Quiet raised her hips again. Boss watched her letting her move on her own watching his shaft reappear, slick with her juices. Quiet started to grind her hips looking back to see his reaction. Boss braced himself by holding her hips. He watched himself press into her again panting like a dog. He had never looked so weak before his pleasured eyes much softer than his usual hardened stare.

His fingers suddenly squeezed Quiet's hips, his nails dug into her skin as he suddenly bucked his hips upwards with a loud throaty groan. His Length twitched as he emptied years worth of seed into her pink slippery mouth. Boss threw his head back gasping and trying to catch his breath his arms shaking and his cheeks turning red. Quiet smiled warmly at him as she slowly pulled off. His thick cream oozing from her lips. She sat on her knees looking over the pleasured exhausted Big Boss before dematerializing and leaving.

Once Boss caught his breath he sat up feeling guilty and embarrassed. Boss knew she was trying to comfort him but he wanted her to enjoy it as much as him. Boss felt abandoned and weak. He wasn't able to pleasure her the way she pleasured him, he wasn't even given a chance to. His eyes looked over the room trying to think of what to do next when his eyes stopped on the photos of Paz again. Seeing her face sent yet another wave of guilt over his mind. What was he supposed to do next?


End file.
